If You Wanna I Might
by randomly
Summary: ItaDei Yaoi Oneshot - a sort of sequel to madhouse, but it can be completely independent. Placed under angst since i didn't know where else, and that's where it fit best. Humour since it's based on Madhouse.


**Random Rambling:**** This is some pure ItaDei smut, it's written as a sort of sequel to Madhouse, which is a, uhm… smug fic… smug smut + drug. (me and sandy invented that genre, just like we did humanguff – humour angst fluff ;P) Okay, I've said enough already, but now you know why I call this random rambling, right?**

**Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and if you have time, please leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated! **

**Warnings: ****Yaoi**

**If You Wanna… I Might**

It'd been a long night, and Itachi was feeling in the mood for some fun, but everyone had left the party. Only as he was about to leave did he notice a figure standing by the door, his blonde hair shining in the dim light from the roof lamp.

"Hey, Deidara, you don't wanna see my… pony, do you?" Itachi smirks, that was most likely the cheesiest pickup line he's ever used, but for some inexplicable reason he likes it.

"You've got a pony?" Deidara looks utterly confused, that was something he never could have guessed.

At the other male's naïvety Itachi can do nothing but give yet another all knowing, classic Uchiha smirk. "Oh yeah, and it wants a ride…"

"Oh… Is it big? Is it?" The blonde was never good at hiding his feelings, showing his interest almost a little too well.

"You bet," Itachi says confidently, suggestively raising an eyebrow at Deidara, the blonde still doesn't seem to understand the underlying theme. "I'll let you pet the… head if you want too." He laughs inwardly at the gullible blonde, and he can't completely understand how someone so naïve could have been let into the Akatsuki, but he assumes Pein has his reasons.

"Really," Deidara says happily, "Let's go then!" _He is so, so ignorant, Itachi thinks to himself._

"I'll show you the way…" the raven walks ahead of his blonde companion, leading the way deep into the Akatsuki lair and to his own room.

It doesn't take long to get to Itachi's room, little more than 2 minutes, but as he walks inside the Uchiha stiffens, looking at the person sitting on his bed.

"Tobi?" both he and Deidara ask, equally surprised, but for different reasons.

"Itachi! Deidara…" Tobi always had a strange relationship to the blonde, upon seeing him he jumps out of the bed and glomps him.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asks stoically.

"I was waiting for you; we haven't played games in so long…" Tobi smirks beneath his mask, something neither Itachi nor Deidara can see, as he brushes his hand against Itachi's thigh.

Coming to the realization that they were actually in a bedroom, Deidara spoke before any of the others could. "Wait, why are we in your bedroom, Itachi, there's no pony in here…"

Itachi slowly takes of his cloak, letting it drop to the floor, leaving him in his normal attire of black pants and a fishnet shirt which exposes pretty much every inch of his pale, toned upper body. "Tobi, we'll play tomorrow, okay, but right now I'd like for you to leave." He gives the man a stare telling him that if he doesn't go it'll have consequences, the masked male takes the hint and leaves, closing the door tightly behind him. Usually he loves _playing_ with Tobi, but for tonight he want a change… "As for you, Deidara-chan…" Blue eyes meet red and black, seemingly annoyed.

"Don't ever call me chan again or I'll make sure you go out with a bang" Deidara says, he was always easily annoyed, but Itachi won't be fazed by simply that.

"There is a pony here, Deidara, and it really wants to come out and play, now…" He looks into the blonde's clear blue eyes, searching for any hint that the man knows what he's talking about. Nothing.

"Show me," Deidara says, his annoyance gone and the interest of earlier seems to have returned to him.

"You asked for it…" Itachi can no longer conceal the lust in his voice as he slowly opens the zipper to his pants, sliding them down to reveal himself to the blonde, how glad he was he'd been going commando today.

"Woah…" Deidara says, slightly taken aback, and now Itachi sees that he understands what's going on.

"You're too naïve, Deidara, now come here…" Impatient and horny the Uchiha doesn't wait for his toy to come to his side, rather stepping up to the blonde and lustfully placing his lips on the blonde's, taking off his cloak at the same time and throwing it on top of his own.

He bites the smaller's bottom lip quite hard, something which makes the blonde gasp and part his lips, then he darts his tongue inside, tasting the surprisingly wonderful mixture of sour and sweet that is Deidara. The blonde attempts to gain control over the Uchiha, but to no avail as the raven moves him towards the bed and pushes them both onto it.

Something in Deidara's mind tells him to leave, get away, that what he is doing is completely wrong and potentially dangerous, but it is exactly that same emotions and reasons that make him stay and play along. He turns them around so that he is straddling the paler man's hips, grinding against him and drawing a loud moan from him. The Uchiha moves his arms to pull of the blonde's shirt, and with little effort he does so, revealing the man's surprisingly well-muscled upper body, a pleasant surprise.

Deidara, who is by now just as lustful and wanting as Itachi, bends down and starts kissing his way from Itachi's collar bone to his nipples, where he stops, taking one in his mouth and biting down on it lightly, licking it and playing with it with his teeth, as his hands proceeds to play with the other, receiving him yet another moan from the raven. He continues to move further down once he is satisfied both the Uchiha's nipples are erect, kissing and licking every inch of skin he can through the fishnet shirt, which Itachi finally removes himself. The Uchiha's hands are in his hair, holding onto the blonde locks and pulling at the occasionally, but as he gently licks the head of Itachi's semi-hard erection, the hold tightens, Itachi letting out something that sounds very much like a sigh of pleasure.

Deidara takes his sweet time, to the Uchiha's great annoyance, before he finally takes his whole shaft into his mouth, all the while swirling his tongue, the wonderful sensations sending shivers down Itachi's spine. As the blonde starts pulling back again Itachi thrusts into his mouth, not wanting to let go of the heat. The blonde pulls even further back, lifting his head slightly, and kisses the head, making Itachi moan his name, before he yet again takes all of him, this time he hums gently, which makes the sensation all the better for the Uchiha.

Itachi's fingers again tighten their hold on the blonde hair when the male starts humming around his erection, the wonderful feeling is almost too much, and he pulls at the blonde locks to be able to contains himself, doing so he jerks Deidara's head slightly up, loosing some of the heat around his member before he feels something new. Deidara's hands are now gently massaging his balls and moving slowly up and down the base of his shaft as his mouth is around the top of it, the blonde's tongue doing wonders to him.

"I'm gonna cum," he says wantonly do Deidara, who simply keeps up his ministrations until the Uchiha screams his name as he comes, the blonde swallowing what he can of Itachi's seed, the remnants running down the sides of his mouth. The mere sight of the blonde is so erotic that Itachi can't wait any longer, again turning them around so that this time he is on top.

Deidara is the one to buck upwards and create friction between them this time, His pants are still on, but Itachi makes short process of taking them off, throwing them off the bed. After the blonde has been properly undressed he lifts his hand to Itachi's lips, holding out three fingers. The blonde needs no more hinting now, taking the three fingers into his mouth and sucking at them, circling them with his tongue, until Itachi pulls them out again.

The raven doesn't even need to speak before Deidara looks into his eyes and nod's, telling him, without words, that he is ready. He tenses slightly when he feels one of Itachi's fingers enter him, quickly adjusting to it.

"Add another…" he whispers, his voice clouded with lust as he speaks. Itachi complies with his wish and adds a second digit, scissoring the two to stretch the blonde properly. Just as he feels something within the blonde, the smaller pants loudly.

"Do that again," He said, desire and passion lacing his voice.

The Uchiha repeatedly hits what he knows to be Deidara's prostate, making the smaller call out his name many times over, then he places his lips on the blonde's just as he ads a third and final finger, attempting to take the blonde's mind away from the intrusion, something at which he partially succeeds.

The blonde shudders as he feels the three fingers being pulls out, shortly after he feels Itachi's dick poking at his entrance, the sharingan eyes meeting his questioningly. He nods at the male, telling him he's ready, and braces himself for the pain he knows will come.

As Itachi enters him slowly, pushing deeper into him until he was all the way in, the blonde can't help but think that he really was telling the truth when he said that his _pony_ was big.

"Continue" He says to the raven after he feels that he's adjusted enough, feeling the Uchiha pulling almost all out of him before he pushed in yet again, repeating his actions several times over. "Fuck… Faster, Itachi" He says, he's getting impatient. "Harder!"

Just as he requested, Itachi's movements changes from slow and careful to fast an hard as he slams into the body beneath his repeatedly, trying to find the ' prostate yet again. He knows he has succeeded when the smaller moans his name, telling him to 'do that again, fuck it!'

He slams into Deidara's pleasure spot time and time again until the blonde is constantly screaming or moaning his name. As he feels himself nearing completion he starts to pump the blonde in time with his thrusts, feeling said blonde bucking up to meet his thrusts, and create more friction between them. The blonde screams out his name as he cums between them, spilling himself onto their bodies only seconds before Itachi spills his seed inside him.

"Deidara!" the Uchiha moans, pleasure thick in his voice, as he cums, he keeps thrusting into the blonde a couple of more times before he pulls himself completely out and lays down on the bed beside Deidara, both males panting loudly.

"That… Was so fucking good…" Deidara says, a satisfied, content grin on his face.

"You're not so bad." Itachi replies, Which may not sound like much, but it is a compliment.

It doesn't take long before Deidara falls asleep, Itachi lies awake, looking up at the ceiling for a little while before he follows. Tonight was good, but tomorrow will just be another day, and the circle will last until he dies, he thinks to himself. When he falls asleep that night he dreams of _his_ Konoha and his family, and how things could have been had it not been for the order to… extinguish them all, but he knows that one of these days his brother will find him, kill him, and it will all be over, and in a twisted way that thought is soothing to him, it is what lulls him to sleep.


End file.
